Tomorrow
by LeggyLulu
Summary: Song fic; "This changes nothing Merlin." He knows that phrase all too well, but it doesn't stop him from wishing that things could be different.


AN: So this is a song-fic based off the song by Chris Young called _Tomorrow. _

It's rated T for implication only, not too serious I hope.

Anyway, this song was making this story rattle around in my head until I just had to write it down. If you can find it in your heart to review it would be greatly appreciated!

**Tomorrow**

"This changes nothing."

_Hands._ Soft hands were caressing his face, his heart skipping with each touch.

Her silky hair brushing against his chest, her red lips on his, leaving marks on his pale skin, marks that he would later refuse to wash off. Allowing them to remain would taunt him, reminding him constantly of her and her touch, but he wouldn't care.

He never did.

Her words were the same, they always were.

"_This changes nothing_."

But how could it not? How could what they were doing now, here, together…change _nothing_? He knew though, he understood her just like he understood himself. She was his opposite after all, the darkness to his light, the hatred to his love. She was everything he would never become.

How then could he feel this way about her? He thought that his regret concerning her had reached a plateau, that he could feel no more for her, and yet…here he was again, entwined with her in the most intimate of ways.

**_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_**

**_I'm gonna let you go and walk away_**

**_Like every day I said I would_**

Each time he was with her like this his sorrow grew, and he knew that when he left in the morning his regret would once again leave him staggered and sick. He should have saved her. He should have tried harder, should have told her the truth long ago. But it was too late now, there was no way it could ever change. Maybe it was destiny, maybe it was always meant to be this way.

**_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen _**

**_To that voice of reason inside my head _**

**_Telling me that we're no good_**

Later, when the sun was making its presence known across the land of Albion, he would forsake the warmth of her embrace and sit up, feeling her hair slipping across his chest as he moved away from her. Then, the most powerful warlock of the age would turn around and begin the process of pulling on his worn boots. The feel of the leather would strike a chord, memories of the many times he had been here swirling around in his mind. Reminding him of what he had just done, of what he had sworn he would never do again.

He would pause then, and burry his face in his hands, running them through his already mussed hair, tears filling his eyes. He would stifle a sob, all the while refusing to look back at her laying there on the bed, her hard face now smoothened by sleep, her mouth relaxed, and her eyes closed over those emerald orbs that rarely lit up anymore. Rarely smiled unless in malice.

He could hardly stand to watch her.

**_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time _**

**_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_**

**_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_**

Even so, she was beautiful, he could not deny she was and would always be so. He could also not deny how he felt about her. He was conflicted. Everything they had done here last night, and the nights before that, were wrong….so _very_ wrong. Every morning he would convince himself that this night would be the last.

But this time...maybe this time it would be. He didn't know how much more his heart could take. The hours they spent together, wrapped up in each other, were the only moments where he could forget what she had done.

**_We're like fire and gasoline_**

**_I'm no good for you_**

**_You're no good for me_**

At some point during his train of thought, he knew she would wake, silently and without movement. Normally he would continue with the process of putting his clothes back on, knowing she was staring at his back, but he wouldn't look at her. Not yet. He knew what her eyes would look like, those piercing eyes that had the ability to see deep into his soul. When he was finished he would then turn and met her gaze. Green against Blue.

**_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_**

They would stare, and his heart would beat faster in anticipation, because he knew what she would say now.

"This changes nothing Merlin."

And on his way out he would look back at her, his face in that all to familiar feel of determination. He would nod at her, both of them observing the unspoken agreement between them.

"It never does Morgana."

He would walk out then, his voice soft as he passed under the arch of the doorway,

"But I wish it would."

**_Baby when we're good, You know we're great_**

**_But there's too much bad for us to think_**

**_That there's anything worth trying to save_**

His voice would be hardly a whisper, spoken beneath his breath, a lament of old men. He would never think that she heard him.

But Morgana did hear him, she always did.

Each time those words would make her heart squeeze painfully in her chest, the walls she put up around her heart would slam down, and in that instant she would wish it too. This time though, the words slipped out before she could stop them,

"So do I."

**_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time _**

**_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_**

**_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_**

Her voice carried, and he paused, her words reaching, seeking out those feelings that he had began to re-burry the moment he had left her bed. A tear fell unbidden down his cheek, a tear she saw when he turned and looked at her again.

**_We're like fire and gasoline_**

**_I'm no good for you_**

**_You're no good for me_**

**_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_**

**_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_**

His face turned away again, to stare at the wall outside her room, he took a deep breath, steeling himself against the pain he would feel as he walked away.

**_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here._**

And as he made his way home, unhindered by the guards outside her castle, he let himself cry, allowed himself to feel the warm water that fell down his cheeks.

**_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would._**

It was enough to know she felt the same way.

It was enough now.


End file.
